


An Aching Head and An Aching World

by elunore



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elunore/pseuds/elunore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a tumblr post saying "Now that gay marriage is legal in Nevada does that mean drunk straight dudes in Las Vegas can accidentally get married."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Aching Head and An Aching World

Patrick woke up with a pounding head and a sour taste in his mouth. He tried to swallow the taste away and burrowed deeper into the blankets piled on top of him, desperately trying to escape the AC that was somehow blasting directly onto his bed and into the heat that surrounded his lower body. Who the hell had decided that building a vent right over the bed would be a good idea? He snuggled further onto the covers yanking them over his head when he heard a grunt and a tug on the blankets in his hand.

“Trick, ge’ off…” Pete mumbled from somehwere under the covers, tugging more on the blankets, “Wan…sleep.”

“Pete,” Patrick said once, his voice cracking from his cotton mouth, then repeated, “Pete, why’re you in my bed?”

“…Dunno.”

Patrick began to truly wake up then, realizing that the heat around his lower body was probably more from Pete’s legs tossed over his than from the blankets. Patrick decided to drift instead of worry, letting go of his consciousness and instead decided to try and sleep more. If he could get another few hours, maybe his head wouldn’t hurt so much. So, he let Pete curl closer to him and drifted off again.

-

When Patrick finally woke up, his head hurt slightly less and his body didn’t feel like it was quite as achy from last nights drinking. When Patrick thought back to it, the night’s events began to come back to him in a muddy haze. He remembered shots and whiskey and Pete clinging to him. None of it was unusual really.

But even so, before long other things began coming back that didn’t really fit into his usual nights of partying. Things like Pete getting down on one knee and Pete kissing him and Pete taking him to some government building right as it was opening and Pete dragging him into a pawn shop. The pawn shop stuck in his mind for a minute, what was he doing in a pawn shop last night with Pete? Patrick raised his hand up to run it through his hair when he realized it had an unfamiliar weight on it. A ring. There was a thick black band on his left hand, on his ring finger.

“Pete,” Patrick sat up and began pawing at the covers looking for Pete, “Pete, c’mon wake up.”

“G’off…”

“No,” Patrick harder trying to find Pete, “Pete, wake up! Pete, what did we do last night?”

“Got drunk…Head hurts…Lea’ me ‘lone…”

“No, Pete, fucking wake up, where did we go last night?”

Pete finally began to wake up, “What are you talking about?” He said blearily. Patrick could hear the sleep in his words.

“Why do I have a ring on Pete? I know we’re in Las Vegas, but come on, do you remember what happened last night?”

“Dunno…” Pete pushed himself up on his elbows and held his hand out, “Show me the ring?”

Patrick tugged the ring off and passed it to Pete who asked, “Why’s it black?”

“Pete,” Patrick said, pulling Pete’s hand out causing Pete to drop the ring, “Why do you have one on too?”

“Shit, Patrick, why do I have one on?”

“Pete what did we do?”

“I can’t remember. I was drunk too!” Pete moaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Pete!”

“Fuck, I dunno, let’s ask Andy or something?”

Patrick grabbed his ring off the sheet where it had fallen and got out of bed, blushing when he realized he had slept only in his boxers and when he looked back that Pete had only slept in a tight pair of black boxer briefs. Patrick quickly turned away and grabbed his clothes from the floor and began dressing.

By the time he and Pete were in the hall waiting for Andy to open his door, Patrick was shifting back and forth. He was unsure of how he and Pete would even explain this to Andy. Just straight up asking Andy what happened seemed like it would be incredibly stupid. Like “Hey, Andy, Pete and I got hammered last night and so black out drunk that we can’t remember what happened really, but did Pete and I get married?”

But then a very sleepy looking Andy opened the door, and Patrick didn’t need to say anything as Pete instead blurted out before Andy could even get a word in, “Andy did Patrick and I get married last night?”

Andy leaned against his door frame, “You two tried, but you only got as far as proposing. You both got turned away because like you said, black-out drunk and the person wouldn’t issue your license.”

“Oh,” Pete said, “That’s it?”

“Yeah,” Andy looked at Pete and then Patrick, “Are you both going to be fine? I want to go back to sleep. It was hard taking care of you two last night.”

Again before Patrick could speak, Pete cut in, “Yeah, go back to bed. Good night.”

Once the door shut Pete turned to Patrick, “ I…I almost wish we had gotten married.”

“Why?” Patrick was dumbfounded at Pete’s comment. Like sure, he’d secretly harbored a crush on Pete since they met basically, but he wasn’t about to _tell_ Pete that yeah, it wouldn’t be that bad to have been married to Pete, maybe it’d even be an easy transition into the conversation of like ‘Hey Pete, I really like you, I’d like to maybe date and possibly have a non-drunk wedding someday.’

“Are you really serious Patrick?”

“Yes? Like you can’t just spring that on me!”

“Patrick, I haven’t sprung anything on you? I’ve been pretty obvious about it for ages.”

“About what?”

“I like you, I basically fucking like make out with you on stage most nights. If we were actually gay married, it would be cool.”

Patrick blushed, “I thought that that was just something you did, like just another Pete Wentz thing!”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“You’re always doing stupid nonsense stuff! Like I never know what to expect from you! You always do that stuff on stage and then you just never try anything off stage! Like I always just thought it was like for the show or the fans or whatever!”

Pete shook his head, “How could you think that?” Then he stopped and looked right at Patrick, “I like you Patrick, fuck, I probably love you. Like, a lot. Let’s get actually married.”

“Pete, there’s so many things wrong with that, I don’t know where to begin. We can’t just go get married for no reason,” No matter how big Patrick’s crush on Pete was, he couldn’t just go to the courthouse with him and just get _married_. That would be too cliché, even for them.

“It wouldn’t be for no reason though. I like you Patrick, you have to at least like admit that you have to have thought about it before.”

But Patrick didn’t want to admit that he had thought about it before, or at least that he had thought about being in a relationship with Pete.

Pete gave him a look, “You’re overthinking this, just like don’t think about it. Just trust your gut.”

Patrick’s gut told him that this was an incredibly bad idea. But, that’s basically what Pete was made of right? Bad ideas that somehow ended up working out for him.

“Fine. We’ll never know if we don’t try, right?”


End file.
